


Art for "The Dragonking" by rufflefeather

by alby_mangroves



Series: Paperlegends, Merlin Big Bang [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: paperlegends, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Paperlegends 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "The Dragonking" by rufflefeather, created for Paperlegends - Merlin Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art and Divider

****Title:**  **Art for **" **[The Dragonking](../../../472222)** "**, a[](http://paperlegends.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paperlegends**](http://paperlegends.livejournal.com/)  story by [](http://rufflefeather.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rufflefeather**](http://rufflefeather.livejournal.com/)

**Artist:**[](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwaine, Arthur/Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Media:** Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura with Rembrandt pastel accents on "Morgause"  
 **Warnings:** Nudity, Sex

 **Notes:** **"** **[The Dragonking](../../../472222)** **"** is an absolutely amazing story; it completely captured my imagination and I found myself planning drawings as I read it, just thrilled to be allowed to illustrate[](http://rufflefeather.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rufflefeather**](http://rufflefeather.livejournal.com/) **'s** vision. I love the way the story is told, it feels like a bleak, ancient fairy tale, and the underlying darkness and weight of centuries really dictated what I wanted to do with the art. If the drawings convey half of the wonder, darkness and foreboding I felt while reading the story, I'll be thrilled ♥

The characters are so well defined in the story that I tried to make them very sharply focused and real, larger than life, heavily contrasted and rendered, because that's how they felt to me. The story just oozes an undercurrent which I hope comes across in the art, as well.

All my love to Ruffle for teaming up with me before she really had any idea if the pictures would consist of stick figures ~~and before she realized that I would stalk her across the fandoms~~. Thank you for taking a chance with me, darling!

Special thanks to[](http://reni-m.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reni_m**](http://reni-m.livejournal.com/) and[](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mushroomtale**](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/) for their Art Beta on some of these pieces. Their advice was invaluable ♥  
Also, hugs to[](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/profile)[ **asya_ana**](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/) **,**[](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sapphirescribe**](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/) and[](http://lullbeblessed.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lullbeblessed**](http://lullbeblessed.livejournal.com/) for their cheering ♥ and to[](http://the-muppet.livejournal.com/profile)[ **the_muppet**](http://the-muppet.livejournal.com/) for being such an understanding person and awesome mod ♥

 

 

 

 

1\. Cover Art: Once and Future King

 

 

2\. Divider

 

♥

♥

**[Click here](http://i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd403/AlbyMangroves/My%20Artwork/Big%20Bang%202012%20Rufflefeather%20The%20Dragonking/TheDragonkingTitle.gif) to see an animated gif of the cover art being created**

♥

♥

 


	2. Gwaine and Arthur

 

3\. Gwaine and Arthur


	3. Morgause

 

4\. Morgause


	4. Merlin and Arthur

 

5\. Merlin and Arthur


	5. Merlin the Dragonking

 

6\. Merlin the Dragonking


End file.
